You Make It Real
by turnedtosteel
Summary: Bucky is still coming to terms with his memories and Steve is always on hand to make it better. Post CA:WS, with some light Dom/sub undertones and a very posessive Steve


**A/N: I love Captain America smut so I thought I'd write some. StarBuck is forever an OTP. Shoulda made it Christmassy but I'm not very festive. Anyway enjoy!**

It was the middle of the night when Bucky got home. Steve had tried not to worry he couldn't not. Bucky tended to disappear whenever a new memory surfaced so he could process it. He also worried that some memories might cause the Winter Soldier to take over again and thought it was safest to be on his own. Still Steve had to admire the way Bucky put his safety first and just made sure to comfort him when he got home.

Steve lay in bed as he listened to the front door open and shut, the keys get dropped in the bowl (which told him it was definitely Bucky and not Natasha looking for snacks, who always put her key back in her pocket), and the bathroom door shut quietly. After a few seconds the shower started to run and Steve tiptoed to the kitchen to put the kettle on. Dropping a chamomile tea bag in Bucky's Captain America mug ( _"Really Buck?" "What? It's just a cup punk!"_ ), he hoped the routine would be comforting and that the memory wasn't too bad. As the shower turned off Steve poured the water into the cup, grabbed the sugar and took the tea into the bedroom. Thankful he had a dimmer switch fitted, Steve put the lights on the lowest setting, set Bucky's tea on his bedside cabinet and sat cross legged on the bed. Bucky came into the room in Steve's dressing gown drying his hair and beelined for the tea, causing Steve to let out a sigh of relief: this was a neutral or good memory. He looked expectantly at his boyfriend as he sat on the bed, waiting for him to speak first.

"It was the night before I shipped out. After we got back from that double date when you secretly got yourself enlisted. You were so small but you were always the big one of us. So strong. And the way we just held each other all night. I realised I never told you I loved you back then. I mean you didn't either but God I wish you had. I wish I had too. The memory of the smells were what got me. The musty flat, that god awful cologne we shared. Cabbage and corned beef. I miss those times but all that matters is that I'm still with you Stevie." Bucky put his empty cup down and stretched out over the bed to put his head in Steve's lap. Almost immediately he shut his eyes as Steve lifted a hand and began stroking his hair. He still hadn't cut it, not sure his old haircut was really him anymore.

"It's fine, Buck. I wish I had told you as well. It's all I could think of while I was going into the ice. I should have told you a very long time ago." Steve kept his voice low, savouring the warmth of his boyfriend lying against him and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. Keeping his face there, he spoke again, "What matters is that we're still together now.". Bucky sighed gently and tipped his head back, pressing his lips to Steve's. The softness was familiar as ever and the kiss deepened, Bucky's mouth yielding to the gentle probing of Steve's tongue. As their tongues danced Steve shifted around, never breaking the kiss, until he was leaning over Bucky. Hands at his lower back slid under his t shirt, one warm flesh and one cool metal, and pulled his hips down until both men were grinding against each other. The gentle friction of the softness of the dressing gown against Bucky's erection was enough for him to break the kiss and tilt his head back to gasp for air. Instantly Steve took the opportunity to clamp his lips on Bucky's neck and suck, bringing a brilliant red mark to the surface. " _Mine_ ", Steve growled into Bucky's ear, and captured his lips again.

Bucky's fingers wound into Steve's hair as the dressing gown opened, exposing his hard cock. Steve kissed his way down Bucky's chest and flicked a nipple with his tongue, his own cock throbbing as the fingers in his hair tightened with pleasure. He left a trail of kisses across his lover as he moved down to Bucky's hips. Force of habit had Bucky moving his hands from Steve's hair to the bars of the headboard; he knew if he tried to direct Steve now or moved too much he would start all over again, and while sometimes he did so on purpose, right now he just needed Steve inside him. He was rewarded for his obedience as Steve ran his tongue slowly up the length of his cock. Bucky's low groan echoed through the room as he felt the head of his cock enveloped by Steve's warm, wet mouth. He struggled to keep still as Steve focused his attentions there, knowing that any thrusting of his hips would end the pleasure, but it was hard; years of pleasuring each other meant that Steve knew exactly what he was doing. He looked up, his blue eyes meeting Bucky's brown ones, and held eye contact as he let the cock in his mouth slide into his throat. Bucky was already so aroused from Steve's teasing that the visual was too much and he let out a cry as he came in Steve's mouth, the blond happily swallowing every drop. When Bucky was done, Steve sat back and grabbed the small bottle of lube that lived on the bedside.

"M'sorry Stevie. Too good. Couldn't stop." Bucky could only mumble his apologies as Steve laughed.

"I'd say it was okay but you didnt ask permission first, did you?" The blond's voice was low and sultry and Bucky's eyes widened as he realised he had come without Steve's permission. Without being told he shrugged off the dressing gown, rolled over and tucked his knees under his stomach, keeping his face low and ass in the air. He grabbed the headboard again, metal fingers sinking into the imprints he has made during a particularly enthusiastic encounter, as Steve stroked his bare ass. "Mmmmm so obedient. If only it was this easy before the war. You loved submitting to me then but who knew, the charming, womanising Bucky Barnes just wanted a good spanking from shrimpy Steve Rogers this whole time?" Steve's hand came down hard and Bucky let out a choked gasp. He loved the stinging pain, it let him clear his mind and get in the zone. The hand on his ass stroked again before striking the other cheek. Bucky could feel his cock hardening with each stinging slap, and lifted his head as he arched his back as he felt Steve slide a finger inside him. Another finger was inserted as Steve forced Bucky's head back down before he set up a rhythm, delivering a harsh slap to Bucky's increasingly reddening ass as he pulled his fingers back. Bucky was almost sobbing in pleasure as Steve slowly inserted a third finger.

"I think we might be ready," said Steve, his voice thick with lust. He withdrew his fingers and Bucky could only pant as he saw Steve slicking up his own cock in his mind's eye. He could hear Steve groaning and knew he was stroking hiself. Bucky longed to touch himself and anticipation paid off for him as he felt a thickness pushing at his ass. Steve pressed forwards slowly, until the head of his cock was fully inside Bucky. Then he stopped moving. He tipped his head back as his lover's ass pulsed around his cock and held back his orgasm. He watched with satisfaction as Bucky gripped and regripped the headboard as he tried not to back himself onto the cock teasing his ass. Steve inched into him, drawing out the feeling of Bucky clenching around him, before in one swift motion he slid home and grabbed Bucky's hair, pulling him up so his back was pressed against Steve's chest. " _MINE_!" Steve snarled into into Bucky's ear and latched onto his throat as he began pumping in and out of him.

Bucky reached up and held Steve to his throat as hickey after hickey was left along his pulse points. Steve's rhythm was fast and brutal, just the way they liked it. Bucky always opened willingly around Steve's enormous length and sometimes it wasn't rough enough depending on the memory that resurfaced. Without warning, Steve pulled all the way out and flipped Bucky onto his back, sinking back into his lover. They kissed desperately as Steve thrust harder and harder into Bucky, the metal fingers digging in his ass spurring him on. Steve felt nails drag down his spine as Bucky mewled helplessly under him and sweat dripped from both their bodies. Hitched breathing from his lover told Steve he was close to another orgasm and he reached between their bodies, caressing Bucky's cock with a gentleness that sharply juxtaposed the brutal speed of their fucking. It was too much for Bucky and his unfocused eyes begged Steve to let him cum. At the jerky nod he received Bucky let go, allowing his orgasm to wash over him. He cried himself hoarse with pleasure as Steve tried to keep going through it, although his thrusts were becoming disjointed. As Bucky relaxed slightly Steve let go of his cock and braced himself, his hips speeding up as he welcomed his own orgasm. He stilled above Bucky and the man below watched in a post coital glow as his lover emptied himself into him, the muscles in Steve's neck strained from the force of the pleasure. He pulled out of Bucky slowly and sat on the edge of the bed, catching his breath. The blonde looked back at his lover, still sprawled across the bed not moving and chuckled, before going to the bathroom to get a bowl of cool water and a flannel; he knew Bucky was in no state to get in the shower.

Sitting next to Bucky, Steve dampened the flannel and wiped the sweat from his body. Bucky prodded his neck and winced; even though they would be gone within a day or two, Steve's hickeys always hurt. He stroked the hand cleaning him up and felt sleep coming for him. He rolled onto his side of the bed as Steve lay beside him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Love you Stevie." he yawned. Steve laughed.

"Love you too Buck," he replied, and pressed a gentle kiss to one of the red marks he had left.


End file.
